Sebait Epilog Untuknya
by Shireishou
Summary: Bulan pun berkabung dalam selimut kegelapan   Bunga yang bermekaran tergolek tanpa daya   Dalam nafas yang tersusun satu-satu   Dalam asa yang terjalin dalam waktu   - Ini adalah sebuah kisah ttg ketegaran seorang manusia menghadapi akhir dr hidupnya


**Sebait Epilog Untuknya**

**Base : **B'T X by Kurumada Masami  
**POV (Point Of View):** POV 1  
**Central Character : **Hokuto dan B'T Max  
**Time Line :** B't X manga Vol 16 ending scene  
**Chalengge : **Non Human Character with Dialog Challenge [DOT]com/Infantrum/topic/7410482/1/  
**CHARACTER PICTURE : **yfrog[DOT]com[SLASH]eqhokutodeadj

* * *

_**Bulan pun berkabung dalam selimut kegelapan  
Bunga yang bermekaran tergolek tanpa daya  
Dalam nafas yang tersusun satu-satu  
Dalam asa yang terjalin dalam waktu**_

_**Intro**_

_The story takes place in an era in which robots and B'T are usual and common things. The mighty machine B'T is Brain... Blood, Body, Brave and Battler! These form a super robotic figure. B'T swears to obey his donor for its energy source is human's blood._

_**Story**  
_

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti." Tuan Hokuto menggeleng perlahan. Ya… aku pun tak mengerti mengapa kami bisa terlempar ke tempat antah berantah ini. Bukankah seharusnya stratosfer sudah mengubah kami menjadi serpihan debu dan menerbangkannya ke segala penjuru kala berusaha menembusnya tanpa pertahanan sama sekali? Namun kami justru berada di sebuah ladang bunga warna-warni dengan aroma yang sangat menenangkan hati. Kelopak bunganya begitu berkilauan. Indah sekali. Seolah kami berada dalam lautan berlian yang menyilaukan.

"Apa kau tahu ini ada di mana, Max?" Nada suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. Ia bersandar pada taring pelindung kepalaku. Rambut coklat panjangnya terkulai menyisir bumi. Darah segar itu masih mengalir dari pertarungan terakhir kami dengan B'T Rafaelo.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Hokuto, saya tidak bisa mengetahui kita berada dimana sekarang, Semua radar juga sistem pemindai telah rusak. " Aku menjawab lirih. Perasaanku kini serapuh kelopak bunga yang siap terhempas diterpa angin.

"Hey, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Tuan Hokuto membelai moncongku lembut. Ia pun tampak tenang menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan gemerlap bintang. Bulan sabit keemasan seolah tersenyum untuknya. Bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh disekitar kami membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin sendu. Sesekali beberapa kelopak bunga lepas dan melayang dibelai sepoi angin malam. Kilauannya menerangi padang bunga ajaib ini.

"Seandainya bunga-bunga ini adalah _Evil Flower_, Tuan pasti akan…." Aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya karena aku tahu itu sekedar asa yang semu.

"Kekuatan penyembuh _Evil Flower_ tidak akan berguna bagi penyakitku." Ia tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah hitam kental ke telapak tangan kirinya.

"Tuan Hokuto, Anda tidak apa-apa?" bisa kurasakan ketidakberdayaan menyeretku dalam perasaan bersalah. Aku ingin sekali mendekapnya dalam tubuhku seperti biasa. Memeriksa dan menyuntikkan injeksi penghilang rasa sakit atas leukemia stadium empat yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Namun serangan terakhir yang kuterima meluluhlantakkan segalanya. Tiada ada lagi peralatan pengobatan canggih yang selama ini menyokong hidupnya.

Mengapa disaat-saat seperti ini, justru tubuh _genbu_ raksasaku tidak berguna sama sekali. Bukankah aku adalah B'T dengan pertahanan paling kuat? Juga B'T tipe penyembuh paling handal di Area? Namun yang tersisa dari ledakan besar setelah menyerang B'T Rafaelo hanyalah seonggok kepala yang berfungsi sebagai _Scrable Cruiser_ untuk membawanya pergi. Seonggok besi yang sama sekali tak berguna baginya. Air mataku menetes.

"Hey, jangan menangis." Ia menyeka air mataku. Bisa kurasakan hangat tangannya membelai wajahku penuh kasih.

"Maaf…." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Max, untuk hari ini saja, tolong jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja." Senyum lembut penuh ketabahan terukir jelas di wajah pucatnya.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja. Darah putih ganas itu terus menerus berkembang tanpa bisa dihentikan dalam tubuh rapuhnya. Menggegerogoti setiap hemoglobin. Menyisakan banyak lebam hitam di sekujur tubuhnya. Merubuhkan setiap antibodi yang dimilikinya.

"Ba-baik…." Namun aku hanya bisa munurut.

"Max, terima kasih untuk segala-galanya. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan dirimu."

"Apa maksud Tuan? Tuan sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkan saya. Jangan berkata seperti itu! Saya tidak pantas menerima kata-kata Anda. Saya hanyalah sebuah mesin."

Matanya tiba-tiba meredup. Helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari bibirnya. "Hey, tak bisakah kau menganggapku seperti rekan seperjuanganmu, sahabatmu, saudaramu dan bukan sekedar tuanmu?"

"Ta-tapi saya…"

"Apa kau tak mau menuruti perintahku?" Mata hijau emeraldnya menatapku lurus.

"Bagaimana mungkin Tuan Hokuto. Jika Tuan memerintahkan apapun, saya akan melakukannya meski harus mengorbankan nyawa. Saya pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Aku menjawab tanpa ada jeda keraguan.

Ia tergelak. Tawa yang nyaris tak pernah kudengar sejak aku menjadi abdinya. Ya… meski ia sering tersenyum merentas semua luka yang yang menganga, tapi tawa begitu jarang tersemat di wajah tampannya. Aku tahu pahit masa lalunya membuatnya menjadi lebih dingin pada siapapun. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri Max. Jangan hanya aku. Kau benar-benar B'T yang polos." Tawanya mereda.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu Tuan? Kau yang selalu sembunyikan semua duka dalam senyum lembut dan sinar teduh dari kedua bola mata hijaumu.

"Hey…" ia kembali membelai moncongku. "aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki dirimu di sisiku sampai akhir."

Mataku meredup. Dia yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Juga tentang kematian yang akan segera merengkuhnya. "Saya juga sangat bersyukur memiliki donor sehebat Anda."

"Aku? Hebat?" Dia kembali tertawa. "Max, kalau aku hebat, kita tidak akan jadi seperti ini hanya untuk melawan B'T Rafaelo." Ia tersenyum miris. Tangan kirinya mengamit tongkat panjang berpermata merah di kiri tubuhnya. "Kalau aku hebat, aku tak perlu membunuh Kak Subaru dengan tangan ini." Dia menghela nafas. Didekapnya tongkat _hacking_ itu penuh duka. Tongkat yang membunuh kakak kandungnya, namun juga menyelamatkan Fou dan Teppei dari kubik dimensi milik Phoe.

"Tu-tuan?"

"Hah…." Dia menghela nafas keras seolah berusaha melepas semua beban dari tubuhnya. "Tapi aku tak menyesal. Karena aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Setidaknya dengan ini, bumi tidak perlu hancur. Apa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Saya sama sekali tidak menyesal telah berjuang bersama Tuan." Aku menjawab mantap. "Satu-satunya yang saya sesali adalah tidak bisa mengganti darah Tuan dengan darah sintetis. Kalau itu kita lakukan maka…"

"MAX!" Ia memotong ucapanku. "Berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku menolak pengobatan itu! Kenapa kau tidak juga mau mengerti?" Nadanya meninggi.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak sanggup melihat Anda menderita."

"Aku tahu.…" ucapannya kembali melembut. "Tapi kau harusnya paham betul bahwa kita berdua terikat oleh darahku. Tanpa darah asliku, kau akan mati. Kehilangan satu-satunya rekan sedarah yang kumiliki adalah lebih menyakitkan dari pada kita sendiri yang mati. Aku tak ingin merasakan sakit yang sama seperti saat aku kehilangan orang tua dan juga Kak Subaru."

Disekanya kembali darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Darah hitam kental kembali mengalir di sana. "Hidup akan lebih berharga jika bisa kita lalui bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Juga bila menjalani hidup sesuai dengan apa yang kita percayai daripada hanya memilikirkan kematian." Tongkat yang sedari tadi didekapnya terkulai ke tanah. Ia sudah kehilangan daya genggamnya.

"Tuan Hokuto, saya bahagia dilahirkan untuk bersama Anda." Air mataku kembali membuncah kala melihatnya tersenyum samar.

"Max, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur sejenak. Tolong temani aku sampai aku tertidur…."

"Baik Tuan. Saya akan selalu di sisi Tuan."

Bisa kulihat matanya mengatup perlahan. Senyum lega terpancar di wajahnya yang kini membatu. Darah hitam yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya adalah darah terakhir yang ditumpahkannya. Jantungnya berhenti. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya. _Reishou_ dari Utara itu telah menemukan keabadiannya. Bersama dengan orang tua dan Kak Subaru yang sangat di sayanginya.

Akupun turut berbahagia untuknya. Untuk donor dengan hati paling lembut di Area.

"_Sayonara Hokuto-sama_." Kumatikan semua sistem di tubuhku. Tak ada B'T tanpa donornya. Tanpa dirinya, akupun akan menghilang. Dan semuanya lenyap dalam kegelapan malam.

**Epilog**

Langit malam mulai kehilangan bintangnya. Awan gelap bergelayut dan dihiasi cahaya keperakan. Di atas tanah lembut yang berbantalkan bunga, sesosok tubuh tergolek tak bernyawa dengan wajah penuh senyum. Robot raksasa di sisinya pun membatu dalam damai. Kelopak bunga yang berterbangan memantulkan kilau perak itu menjadi kerlip kerlip cahaya putih yang begitu indah dan suci. Bunga-bunga itu menerbangkan serbuk sari dan kelopak bunga warna-warni ditiup angin badai. Hujan yang membasah bumi pun menyelimuti keduanya tuk yang terakhir.

_**Rengkuh aku sekali lagi  
Bawa aku terbang sekali lagi  
Harapanmu kan jadi satu  
Bersamaku... terbang jauh….**_

_ **END**_

_ **141210**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kamus Mini :**

**_1. Reishou _(dr kata _Shireishou_)** yang berarti "Penjaga Roh"_**  
2. Hokuto-sama : **_Bisa dikatakan panggilan hormat (Tuan Hokuto)  
_**3. Evil Flower : **_Bunga yang tumbuh di ladang Machine Empire (Kikaikou Koku Eliah dan dijaga Camilla dan B'T nya Mirage (Udah RIP di buku kedua kalau ga salah)_**. **_Dia bisa menyembuhkan Luka fisik maupun mental. Tapi ga bisa menyembuhkan penyakit akibat virus/bakteri dan sejenisnya  
**4. Genbu : **Diambil dr mitologi China tentang 4 guardian Beast. genbu representasi Kura-kura raksasa penjaga wilayah Utara  
**5. B'T Rafaelo : **B'T paling hebat buatan kerajaan Mesin. Dia nyaris memusnahkan dunia kalau saja Teppei dan Shireishou ga maju melawannya dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

_**

* * *

**_

Terima kasih rekan-rekan Beta Readerku : Chaha, Neko, ci Mia, kak Dandi, Sylviaker, Hassei, dan juga Ruru.

_***untuk pria yang selama 12 tahun mencuri hatiku***_

Tunggulah cosplayku untukmu honey! (Digampar)

Akhirnya aku tetap ga dapat ide buat judulnya. Baahahaha Ini fanfic pertama yang sampe 2 kali merubah cerita hanya demi menyesuaikan ama syarat kalimat pertamanya. Lol

Semoga berkenan.

Segala bentuk komen sangat-sangat diharapkan ^^

**SILAHKAN DI KLIK TOMBOL SAKTI DIBAWAH DAN ANDA GA PERLU LOGIN KOK ^^**


End file.
